


Supernatural One-Shot

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just simple yet tradgic in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural One-Shot

Darren: She's 5'6, her hair & eyes a dark brown. She was a loner, not asking or saying much. Darren was fourteen. She had a good build, stronger & faster than most girls. Everyone thought she was lesbian, just because she loved hanging out & felt more comfortable dressing in guys clothing. She wore nerd glasses, black & pretty big. Her hair was down, swishing to the left, covering her eye, & the ends were dyed a frosted blonde.

~Saturday~ 7:32 P.M.

"Oh, now you need my help Dean? Fuck you, I will not spy on Cas," Darren said outraged, hair swishing back down into her eye. Dean stepped forward, resting hands on the ghost's shoulders, only for them to fall through. 'My fault,' Dean thought even time he sees her. Darren's dead because of them, because he didn't go back for her. A child dead because he was too big of a pussy to go back.

"Fine, I understand. But why?" Darren raised a brow questioningly, "What is holding you back? From crossing over?" She stepped back, eyes expression no emotion.

"I don't know what'll happen... I belong here, with you, & Sam, & Cas." She spoked soft. Dean advanced the step she used to retreat.

"You belong here? To what; be miserable, just watch as people do things you can't. Why stay with the people who got you killed?" Dean asked completely, & utterly confused.

"Just cause, I can't dare to leave my boys behind. Just- Dean- don't make me leave..." Darren muttered, eyes firm on the ground. Dean examined Darren, her hands shaking slightly. He stepped forward, hand reaching to cup her face, leaning in just enough so their foreheads "touched".

"Dar, I'm not gonna make you leave. I just don't wanna see you sad, not because of me..." he said without thought. Darren pulled away, looking at him shocked.

"Dean, it wasn't-" Dean interrupted.

"Yes it was. You're dead because of me, no one else!" He yelled, she flinched away.

"Dean..." she whined. He stopped, clenched fists opening & hanging limply at his sides. Darren learned with practice, she could touch things. Darren concentrated as she reached out a hand, fingertips brushing Dean's cheek. He gasped, he felt it. "Dean- babe, I love you. Isn't it obvious?" She asked deathly quiet, pressing a chaste kiss to his 'oh' shaped lips.

"What?" He asked as she pulled away. Darren felt the weight lift, no longer was she grounded to this earth, finally she could move on. Darren slowly became a misty haze, brown eyes meeting his moss green.

"I always have..." she said, voice growing fainter. Dean stared at the place Darren had once been, his eyes becoming glossy as tears brimmed them. He looked at his shoes, one stray tear slowly, gracefully falling & hitting the toe of his orn boots.

"I love you too..." he murmured to the wind. Knowing she heard him, knowing she was out there, & knowing he'd find her...

~The End~


End file.
